the_recon_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Grande Royale Group Holdings Recon
Grande Royale Group Holdings Recon is a private company owned by HRH Prince Tham Sheng Kai. Within the Group, there are plenty of smaller subsidiaries that are completely owned by the Group. Its major wholly-owned subsidiaries are Grande Royale Airways Pte Ltd, scheduled to start business in the newly opened airport not far from Heraclea. However, despite all the subsidiaries, Grande Royale Group Holdings manages stocks and shares of other companies and its subsidiaries. Grande Royale Group Holdings Recon currently has 2 offices, with the heaquarters in the Bromma Superhub and a branch office in Heraclea. History Grande Royale Group Holdings Recon first started as a small transportation company with only Grande Royale Airways as its main profit-making subsidiary. At that time, it was still known as Grande Royale Group Holdings. However, due to circumstances within Recon, its expansion became unprofitable and was dragging down the progress and growth of the main company overseas. Hence it was renamed as Grande Royale Group Holdings Recon and new funds into the company were decreased. Within the next few days the company started making more money, opening up Axis Software Systems and Xilax. These were major breakthroughs along with the new developments of the CassTech Industries. From then on, the company raked in more profits, venturing into miltary aerospace and furthered its business in the commercial aviation sector. Grande Royale Group Holdings Recon now operates many private retail businesses as well, from private banks to defense systems the company ahs grown much. Its introduction of Aemulatus Group into the sector allows the company to operate more in the competent areas of the market. Senior management at the opening of Aemulatus Group announced that it will soon launch another new subsidiary group, Drachene Group. A leak in the news also revealed that the company wishes to expand with another new subsidiary, Cylinene Corporation. On 6 June 2013, the Recon Government has purchased several companies that were deemed to be "community" properties over from Grande Royale, and will continue to scrutinize its expansion. Finances Throughout the entire year, Grande Royale Group Holdings Recon is the biggest client of the Recon Bank, as it remits money through the bank to its employees. However, GRGHR also receives money from 15 different countries and remits money back to 1 country. Recently the entire finance department was transferred away and all its capital was transferred out of Recon. Grande Royale Airways Pte Ltd was later closed down in Recon, while setting up a new airline, Grande Royale Airways Recon Pte Ltd. The company now only has enough capital to fund small projects and new subsidiary businesses while beign able to pay its employees at the same time. 70% of the profits will be transferred back out of Recon monthly. Grande Royale Group Holdings Recon is also scheduled to cease certain operations, at the same time slowing down its services and closing down certain services. Subsidiaries Grande Royale Airways Recon *Grande Royale Airways Recon (100%) *Air Trans National (60%) *Engelskarden Freight Service (100%) *Ristorante Naples (100%) *HyperFerries (100%) *Gneisenau Electrics (100%) Grande Royale Defense Bureau On the 12 of June 2013, CEO of GRGHR shut down the entire Defense Bureau, leaving Recon defenseless after news of unofficial yet impactful legislation on new economic systems. The problem has been resolved, but the Defense Bureau is not expected to be "revived" anytime soon. Grande Royale Defense Bureau was announced on the 13th of June 2013 to cease new orders. It was found out that the Defense Bureau was a weak company after experiencing policy changes within the nation, hence CEO of GRGHR has decided to cease its operations for good. The entire Defense Bureau will no longer be taking new orders. It will remain in operations until all its defense systems and networks have been discarded by the Recon Government, as announced in June 2013. On the 20th of July 2013, Grande Royale Group Holdings Recon announced the revival of the entire Defense Bureau along with the opening of Drachene Group, to provide the company with the strongest position in the entire network of Defense and Aerospace. *Ste Eglise Group (100%) *Vlazen Armaments (45%) *Scharnhorst DefSys Pte Ltd (100%) *Scheer Electrics (100%) *Reinhard Petrocol (100%) Grande Royale Joint Ventures & Investments *Controle des Animaux (30%) *Floral Hut Pte Ltd (Investment) *Grande Legion Energies (30%) Grande Royale Subsidiary Groups 'Aftershock Entertainment' (100%) *Xilax Pte Ltd *Axis Software Systems Co 'Aemulatus Group' (100%) *Aemulatus Retail 'SpaceNet Aviation' (100%) 'Cylinene Group' (100%) *Cylinene Studios *Turning Point Networks 'Grande Royale Advanced Builds Company' (100%) *MAINFRAME Properties The following is a list of properties owned by Grande Royale Group Holdings Recon. Grande Royale Group Holdings Recon *Bromma Superhub *Heraclea Regional Office *Central Financial District Office Tower *GEEC Hall 1 *Stralsund Megafactory Grande Royale Airways Recon *Provenzia Santo Varnstadt International Airport Terminal 2 Aftershock Entertainment *Axis Software Systems Building *Xilax Entertainment Building Grande Royale Defense Bureau *Pryston AFB Scharnhorst DefSys Office *Pryston AFB Vlazen Armaments Office Ste Eglise Group *Pryston AFB Ste Eglise Maintenance Hangar *Pryston AFB Ste Eglise Repair Dock *Pryston AFB Ste Eglise Military Office *Government City Ste Eglise Commercial Drydock Aemulatus Group *Aemulatus Group Headquarters SpaceNet Aviation *Crown Airport Supersonic Jet Mk2 Hangar Turning Point Networks *Government City Ground Satellite Cluster MAINFRAME *MAINFRAME Headquarters Category:Corporate Companies